Hallie Galloway Can So Do Magic
by TheAgonyofBlank
Summary: [Studio 60] 'I bet Hallie Galloway can't do magic.' HallieJordan. Femslash.


Title: Hallie Galloway Can _So_ Do Magic  
Pairing: Hallie/Jordan.  
Fandom: _Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip_.  
Rating: R.  
Words: 1227.  
Author's Note/Disclaimer: These gorgeous ladies are not mine. Spoilers for and up to The Harriet Dinner: Part II and The Friday Night Slaugher. Also, I was expecting it, but… How could they pull _Studio 60_ off the air just one week till the last episode? (Or as far as IMDB and I are concerned, it was the last episode.)

* * *

"I bet Hallie Galloway can't do magic."

That's what Jordan tells Danny on the roof.

But a week and more than her fair share of champagne later, she thinks she just might be wrong. Hallie Galloway _can_ do magic. Of course, that may have a little something to do with the fact that Hallie has her head between Jordan's legs and is making circles around Jordan's clit with her tongue, but then again maybe not. It's all Jordan can do not to moan, and she tells herself it's not magic – there is no such thing as magic (unless it's bad, evil magic) when it comes to Hallie Galloway. Even the best sex she's had can't make her think otherwise – not that this is the best sex she's ever had.

"Stop thinking," Hallie says, her breath warm against Jordan's thighs. This, combined with the tone she uses, causes a shiver to run up and down Jordan's spine, but the president of NBS is still adamant in insisting that there is absolutely nothing in this whole scene that turns her on. Hallie raises her head so she can look at Jordan and smile at her, but Jordan tells herself that it's not cute when Hallie smiles. It's not.

"Maybe you should start," Jordan retorts. Hallie registers that Jordan is a little slower than usual, but she stops anyway – she _really_ stops. She's still lying between Jordan's legs, but she's resting on her elbows now, _not_ doing things to a half-drunk Jordan that said half-drunk Jordan wishes she were doing.

Jordan curses inwardly.

"Excuse me?" Hallie asks, incredulous.

Oops. Maybe that wasn't inwardly.

"You're not drunk enough for this to be me taking advantage of you," Hallie states, sitting up now. Jordan doesn't want her to go, but she doesn't want her to go for all the wrong reasons. She wants to tell her to stay, and she almost does – but then she doesn't.

She just watches her leave.

And wishes she never cursed at her.

Because even though Jordan can be unjustifiably mean to Hallie, Jordan _likes_ Hallie.

* * *

It's awkward the next day at the office. Nobody else notices, of course, because why would they? This only concerns Jordan and Hallie even though Jordan's pretty sure she's the only one peering around the corner before she walks down the hallway, just to make sure that Hallie isn't there. Only when she reaches her office and shuts the door behind her does she let out a sigh of relief.

That relief is short-lived when she turns around and sees Hallie, sitting in the seat across her desk waiting for her.

There's a definite silence in which Jordan wonders why in the world Hallie has to come and see her today, and in which Hallie wonders if Jordan, who was partly drunk the night before, remembers any of it.

Then Hallie speaks, "Jordan. I have an idea – a pitch."

Relief washes over Jordan in waves again, and she's so glad that Hallie came to talk about work that she thinks she'll actually be able to listen to Hallie's idea without rolling her eyes or rejecting it immediately (because that's usually what she does, as she _really_ doesn't like reality television). It helps, though, that Hallie looks very professional – and _only_ professional, Jordan tells herself – in her skirt and jacket. When Jordan realizes that Hallie is waiting for her to tell her to begin, Jordan nods, "Okay. What is it?"

Hallie starts talking, but Jordan doesn't start listening.

Instead, Jordan is wondering why in the world Hallie took the job at NBS. Fox _was_ offering her a higher pay – any person in their right mind would've taken Fox's offer. And as far as Jordan knows, the benefits are about the same. So it doesn't make any sense that Hallie is _here_, talking to _her_, and not off at Fox's offices talking to the president of Fox _there_. And okay, a part of her might be wondering what it's like to kiss Hallie again (because they definitely did kiss before everything else, and honestly? Jordan has to say that Hallie is a very good kisser), but she's not about to admit that.

"Well?"

At Hallie's voice, Jordan looks up suddenly to find Hallie staring straight back at her.

But Jordan can't give an answer, because the truth is that she hasn't been listening. At all. After thinking about how good a kisser Hallie is, Jordan's thoughts started to drift elsewhere – an elsewhere that involved her and Hallie kissing and laughing… and kissing some more.

And before she knows it, Jordan's actually _kissing_ Hallie – not the fake, in-her-head kind of kissing, but the real, lips-on-lips, hands-on-hips kind of kissing. She's pushing Hallie further back into the seat, and her hands are moving up to Hallie's waist, and then up some more to tangle in blonde hair.

Hallie, meanwhile, is shocked. But she recovers quickly, and starts kissing Jordan back.

"Why," Jordan begins, in the middle of kisses, "did you take the job here?"

"You really want to have this discussion now?" Hallie says as she pulls back.

Jordan doesn't answer; she just places both hands on Hallie's cheeks and kisses her fully.

"I thought," Hallie says as she places a kiss on Jordan's neck, "that I would-" She sucks on Jordan's skin. "-like working with a woman better." Hallie feels Jordan's laugh vibrate in her vocal chords, and gently bites down, causing Jordan's laugh to turn into a gasp. "I wanted-" Hallie's now occupied with unbuttoning Jordan's shirt. "-to see what you were all about." Jordan's shirt now free, Hallie reaches a hand to cup Jordan's left breast, and Jordan arches into her touch. She pauses to raise a brow in Jordan's direction. "If you were as good as everyone was saying you were."

Jordan grins, "And am I?"

Hallie smiles, and that's enough for Jordan.

"Besides," Hallie continues, "the gym benefits were a plus."

Jordan laughs, and so does Hallie.

Neither of them seems very concerned that the door to Jordan's office is unlocked.

Both of them do try to keep it down through the kissing and sighing and moaning, but then Hallie has two fingers inside Jordan and a thumb on Jordan's clit and Jordan is doing the same to Hallie. And really, by this point they can't keep the noise level down anymore.

"So," Hallie starts later, when she and Jordan are straightening their clothes. "What did you think?"

Jordan looks at her like she has to ask, then replies with a smirk, "Decent."

This makes Hallie roll her eyes as she responds, "Coming from you, it must've been amazing. Which, again from you, would be a first." Shirt smoothed out now, she stands up to leave. "Thanks – I'll let Jack know you liked the pitch."

Jordan can only stare after Hallie as she leaves.

But this time Hallie comes back a minute later, peering her head into Jordan's office, "Dinner at seven?"

And even though Hallie's been sneaky by tricking Jordan into accidentally approving a pitch that she hadn't even heard in the first place, Jordan can't help but smile. Because really, she's not kidding anyone – not even herself.

Hallie Galloway can do magic; even Hallie Galloway knows that Hallie Galloway can do magic.

So how can Jordan refuse?

(She won't even pretend to, because she can't.)

"Seven sounds great."


End file.
